The Peace That Follows
by Saiclops
Summary: "She looked younger then, and in that moment, he could pretend that they were still thirteen, still innocent, that his hands were clean of bloodshed and war." Post Canon AU where Sasuke travels, but always winds up coming back. SasuSaku; Oneshot; Complete.


The Peace That Follows

* * *

"Can't I come with you?"

Sasuke stared at the girl before him in mild surprise hoping she couldn't read his expression. Sakura had always been extraordinarily good at doing just that.

A part of him wanted to give in this time, and tell her that she could accompany him on his travels. But the more rational part, the part that usually won over, knew that this journey was his to undertake alone. It was to atone for his sins, and Sakura was not a part of any of that. She walked in a light that was more radiant than the sun itself and she didn't deserve to give that up, only to be surrounded by the darkness that always accompanied him.

But she had made the offer nonetheless and Sasuke was grateful to see that some things never changed. He offered her a small smile and tapped her forehead with two fingers, not unlike the way his brother had once done for him. She wouldn't know, but it was a gesture that meant a lot to Sasuke.

"Thank you," he told her quietly, knowing the words were something special between the two of them. He was proven right when he saw the realisation dawn in Sakura's eyes and her cheeks tint red. "Maybe next time."

He nodded to Kakashi, who had stood motionless next to Sakura, watching their interaction. Kakashi gave a slight nod in reply and Sasuke knew that there was a type of understanding between them that could never be filled in with words.

He glanced at Sakura one last time, before turning and walking away from the village entrance. He didn't know how long he'd be gone, but he knew for certain that he'd come back.

* * *

Sasuke stood on the edge of the village, his cloak fastened tightly around him. It had been the peak of summer when he'd been this close to Konoha last, but now the air had a distinct chill in it and the trees had already shed all their leaves. Snow was rare in Konoha, but the ground was wet from the heavy rainfall it had received.

The village appeared quiet, at least on the outside. He walked towards the gates, entering them soundlessly. He gave a vague nod to the two shinobi on guard and they stared at him, jaws dropping slightly. Sasuke continued walking until he was at the Hokage tower. Wanting to avoid anybody and everybody, he transported himself to the Hokage's balcony and knocked on the closed French windows once.

Kakashi was inside, buried behind a large amount of paperwork and he looked up as Sasuke knocked. Sasuke couldn't see if his former teacher was surprised, the mask that covered more than half his face took care of that. He slid the window open and entered.

"Back are you?" Kakashi asked jovially.

"You appear busy," Sasuke noted, unfastening his cloak. Kakashi sighed and put down his pen.

"There's nothing glorious about this job," he moaned. "I haven't left this damn office since I saw you last."

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi _did_ look tired.

"Quit your exaggerations," Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed again and surveyed him.

"How long are you going to stay?" he asked, picking up his pen and resuming his scribbling.

"Can't wait to get rid of me again huh?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Kakashi clicked his tongue in exasperation.

"You're too chatty now, I preferred you when you were all strong and silent," Kakashi berated, but Sasuke could see that he was smiling underneath the mask. "Go visit your friends, get out of my sight."

"Are they in town?" Sasuke asked. He knew Kakashi understood who ' _they'_ were.

"I don't think Naruto is, now that I think about it," he said. "The idiot boy demands mission after mission. I think I'm going to run out of work to give him," Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Kakashi chuckled. "I told him that if he studies the material I give him and does a set amount of missions, he can become jounin in two years. He's hell bent on getting there in half the amount of time. I think he'll succeed, it's in his nature." Noticing Sasuke's sudden silence, Kakashi surveyed him. "Are you interested? You can do the same."

Sasuke shook his head. He was quite content with where he was. Kakashi shrugged, but Sasuke knew he understood. He stood there and noticed that Kakashi was still watching him.

"What?"

"Sakura's already jounin," supplied Kakashi. "Usually your teacher is supposed to hand in a recommendation to the Hokage, but in her case, as in yours and Naruto's, that would be the Hokage himself," Sasuke smirked. "I promoted her right after you left."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere in the village. She doesn't leave very often, despite her rank. She's needed more at the hospital and I think she's waiting for a certain someone to visit."

Sasuke knew what Kakashi was hinting at and sighed. It was too soon.

"I'll be here for the next few days if you need me," he said, walking back to the open window, preparing to leave the way he'd come in.

"Alright," Kakashi replied, as though satisfied. "And close that window after you. It's cold. Say hi to Sakura for me."

Sasuke scowled. He hadn't intended on being so predictable.

"Fine." He said, before stepping out and slamming the window behind him. He thought he heard Kakashi chuckle, but it could have been his imagination.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" the Raikage demanded and Sasuke had to use every muscle in his body to stand his ground. It had been four years since the Fourth Shinobi War had officially ended, but the tall dark man had yet to fully forgive Sasuke for his actions during the Kage Summit.

Sasuke put on a blank expression and nodded towards the two men he'd brought with him to Kumo. Both were passed out, sporting several injuries.

"These two head the drug ring that's been giving you trouble recently," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I happened to cross paths with them during my travels and managed to take them down. They're your responsibility now."

The Raikage surveyed him.

"I've heard of what you've been doing," he started. "You're quite famous recently. Not that you weren't before," he added dryly. "When was the last time you went back to Konoha?"

"Two years,"

"A long time to be away from home," he said and Sasuke bowed his head in agreement. "As it turns out, I have to send a message to the Hokage. I was going to send one of my own, but now that I have a Leaf shinobi here, I don't have to."

Sasuke stared at him and the Raikage stared back.

"You have a problem with that?" he asked shortly.

"No."

"Good," he reached into his desk drawers and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Sasuke, who took it and tucked it away wordlessly. "Send me one of your messenger hawks when it's delivered."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Uchiha,"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. The Raikage appeared to hesitate for a split second.

"You're not my favorite person in this world," he started. "In fact, I don't like you at all. But I know your aide was invaluable in the war and your efforts to make-up for the years you were an international criminal are not in vain."

Sasuke bowed his head once more and left the office.

He supposed it was about time he returned to Konoha anyway.

* * *

It was in a remote corner of Earth Country, where Sasuke saw Sakura again. He'd taken up residence in a civilian village and had been helping its citizens rebuild it after a particularly harsh earthquake had destroyed more than half the houses.

When he'd seen the flash of pink from the corner of his eyes, his first instinct had been to ignore it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd made that mistake and it wouldn't be the last.

But he'd kept seeing pink for that entire week and Sasuke was not one to believe in such coincidences. Still, he decided not to actively pursue it.

When he entered his usual bar, and ordered his usual drink, he noticed her, sitting not too far away. He'd had the hood of his cloak pulled up, so it came as no surprise that she didn't recognise him. She was alone, slowly eating the meal she'd ordered, a small cup of sake sitting beside her plate. Her hair was pulled up into a no-nonsense ponytail and she was dressed in mission gear. If it wasn't for her rather obvious hair color, Sasuke wouldn't have recognised her at all. He hesitated for a split second before getting up and sliding into the seat beside her.

"Sorry, this seat is taken," she said automatically, without looking up. Her voice had changed since he'd seen her last and she sounded like a woman instead of a girl. Sasuke relished in this fact.

"By who?" he asked and she froze. Turning slightly to look at him, he smirked at her baffled expression and lowered his hood. "Long-time no see…Sakura."

Sakura stared at him for what seemed like hours without saying a word. He motioned the bartender to refill his drink while she gathered her wits.

"What are you doing here?" she asked at last, returning to her meal. Sasuke shrugged.

"Helping rebuild," he told her. "You?"

"Returning to checkup on victims of the earthquake," She said. "Quite a few villages around here were hit and Konoha was asked to aid in medical treatment. I'm coming back to do a follow-up."

"You're alone?" he asked, unable to hide his surprise. Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata is with me. She'll be here soon. We split up in the village to cover more area," She fully turned to look at him then and Sasuke tried to memorise the exact shade of her green eyes. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's what you told Naruto the last time you ran into him in Wind Country." She said. Sasuke chuckled.

"I keep running into my ex-teammates wherever I go it seems," he mused.

"It's been four years since you left the first time," she said and Sasuke had a hard time believing that it had really been that long. "Don't you think it's time to come back? Permanently? The last time I saw you, you dropped off some scroll from the Raikage and took off. That was two whole years ago."

"Maybe," he told her. Her eyes were unreadable and he wondered exactly when Sakura stopped wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Are you ever actually planning on returning permanently?" she asked. He didn't answer her and took a sip from his drink, feeling the bitter taste hit the back of his throat. Sakura didn't seem like she'd expected an answer from him, for she turned back to her meal and began shoving it in her mouth. "At least you look healthy."

"How else did you expect me to look?" he asked her dryly. She scoffed and slammed a few crumpled bills onto the table.

"I have to go," she said, standing up. Sasuke stared at her, the faint realisation dawning on him that he didn't know this person standing in front of him at all. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he'd approached her, but it wasn't this. Her face held none of the warmth it once used to. She didn't plead, or cry. The only giveaway that this was the same girl that had once given her heart to him was the gentleness of her eyes. "Naruto still believes you'll come back and decide to stay this time," she said quietly. "On the other hand, I've stopped entertaining such childish thoughts. But for his sake, please think about coming back. He misses you, you know. I'll see you around. Stay alive." She gave him a quick smile then, her whole demeanor changing and she looked like his Sakura once again.

She patted his arm and walked away, her long ponytail swinging back and forth behind her, leaving Sasuke sitting at the bar by himself, a baffled expression on his face.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed, legs swinging off the side, observing the empty walls of the Konoha Hospital. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air, but it wasn't enough to cover up the stench of death that lay just underneath it.

The room was too clean, too white, and Sasuke thought his dark clothes rather stood out against the bright linen of the bed.

The door slammed open and a tall woman with blonde hair walked in. She surveyed him, her hazel eyes sharp and Sasuke stared right back at her.

"Came back, did you?" she asked haughtily. "Got tired of your little vacation?"

Sasuke didn't know the exact reason, maybe it was because she had never personally known him, or maybe it was the way he'd treated her prized apprentice in the past, but he was aware that Tsunade had never particularly liked him. He couldn't say that he was fond of her either. She was one of very few women that Sasuke was truly wary of.

"Kakashi said to get a check-up," he told her and she nodded, pulling out a clipboard as if out of thin air.

"You appear to be in good health," she told him. "Are you here to stay this time?"

"I plan to be reinstated as a proper shinobi, yes." He said evenly. She gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"Took you long enough, you stupid brat."

Sasuke scowled. This was one of the infinite reasons he disliked Tsunade. She had the ability to make almost anyone feel small.

"You can go see the Hokage now," she was saying as she flipped through what he thought was his medical record. "And wipe that stupid frown off your face."

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. "She's my primary medical care provider."

"' _Primary medical care provider'_ my ass," scoffed Tsunade. "She doesn't owe you time of day. But as it so happens, she's busy right now. So, _I'm_ the one who's stuck with you,". Something in his expression must have tipped her off, for she continued in a much gentler tone. "You can go see Sakura after she's done her shift. She'll be happy to see you."

He nodded and climbed off the bed. He bowed slightly to Tsunade who nodded absentmindedly in return, and left the room.

He made it to the Hokage's office in no time, knocked once, and entered. The first thing he saw was a blur of orange and blonde.

"SASUKE!"

"Get off me, dead-last."

Naruto had pounced on him as soon as he'd entered, and his grip was too strong for Sasuke to shake off.

"When did you get back?"

Sasuke pushed his so-called best friend off and eyed him. Naruto had grown taller, although he noticed, with a hint of satisfaction, that he was still a few inches shorter than Sasuke. His face had lost its childlike innocence and was replaced with the hardened look of a man who had been through far too much. His sense in fashion had obviously not improved.

"Welcome back Sasuke," Kakashi piped up from behind his desk.

"Are you here to stay?" asked Naruto excitedly. "That's what the pervert says, but I need to hear it from you!"

"Watch who you call a pervert Naruto," chided Kakashi. "I'm your Hokage."

"A Hokage who reads _Icha Icha_ in his spare time is still a pervert Kakashi," Replied Naruto grinning. "Don't pretend you don't have all the volumes stashed away in that bottom drawer. Those books are to you what sake was to Tsunade."

Kakashi groaned.

"I miss the days when you were too stupid to notice anything." He said tiredly. Naruto only laughed good-naturedly in return. Sasuke observed this interaction quietly. It was strange to hear Naruto talk about Kakashi and Tsunade as if they were his equals. It was yet another sign of how much time had passed.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke directed his question at the blonde.

"Mission report," Naruto replied. "Just got back last night. Are you here to stay?"

"There's nowhere else left for me to go." Sasuke said calmly, but Naruto's smile was blinding.

"C'mon, let's go see Sakura. I haven't seen her in ages! Let's go get some ramen!"

"I'm _not_ eating my first meal in Konoha in three years at Ichiraku's," he said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. The childish gesture looked oddly out of place.

"What?! Ichiraku's is _fine-dining_."

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff.

"No." He said, with a note of finality.

"Fine, we'll ask Sakura and then we'll take a majority vote," said Naruto.

"I want to move up the ranks," said Sasuke, this time speaking to Kakashi.

"I'll get the paperwork processed," he said and Sasuke nodded in satisfaction.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto loudly and Sasuke flinched. "How come he doesn't have to do all the studying?!"

"Because Sasuke has spent enough years traveling to get a handle on all the politics," said Kakashi smoothly. "And his skill is already at jounin level."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto who scowled at him.

"Geez Kakashi, even after all these years, you're still playing favourites."

"Let's go get Sakura, dobe," said Sasuke, grabbing Naruto by his collar. Dragging him towards the door, he turned his head to address Kakashi one last time. "I'll be back later today to give you a more detailed report."

"Yeah, take your time," said Kakashi waving his hand. "I don't need more paperwork."

Sasuke dragged Naruto all the way to the hospital, and was forced to hear all about Naruto's various missions. He'd been on many, and had travelled just as much as Sasuke had.

"Did you know Sakura goes on ANBU missions? Even I don't have clearance for those!" Naruto was saying. Sasuke looked at him. That explained her attire the last time he'd seen her.

"She qualified for ANBU?" he asked.

"No, she's more of an honorary ANBU, if anything. She accompanies some of the squads sometimes. Usually Sai, or Neji. She's one of the best medics we've got, so she's kind of invaluable," Naruto's voice had a tone of pride that Sasuke also felt. "Who would've thought that out of the three of us, Sakura would be the one with the highest level of clearance? You know there's nowhere in this village she can't get into? They even let her into interrogation!"

They'd arrived at the hospital.

"We can wait in her office," said Naruto grinning. "I doubt she's done yet."

Sasuke walked into the hospital for the second time that day. He followed Naruto as they made their way to Sakura's office. This was the first time Sasuke had been here, and Naruto mysteriously produced a key from his pocket and opened the door. He'd made Sakura make one for him, and Sasuke had been surprised when Sakura had obliged.

Naruto walked up to Sakura's chair and plopped himself in it, while Sasuke took up residence on her large windowsill.

He was just beginning to wonder when Sakura would be done when the door opened and she walked in.

She noticed Naruto first and gave out a little squeal as he ran up to her and into her arms. He picked her up, spun her around twice, and then put her back down. Sasuke still wasn't used to Naruto and Sakura getting along so well and watching the two of them talk excitedly to each other dampened his mood slightly.

It wasn't until Naruto's loud " _Look who's back!_ " that Sakura looked in his direction. He got up from his seat by the window and walked over to his two friends.

"Hey," she said, smiling faintly at him. She'd cut her hair since the last time he'd seen her. It was barely brushing her shoulders now. She was wearing loose fitting clothes under her long white lab-coat and she looked like the Sakura Haruno he knew, as opposed to the stranger he'd run into in Earth. "I hear you're staying this time."

"I am."

Her smile widened at his response and she gave him a slight punch on the shoulder. Sasuke tried not to think about how she hadn't given him a hug like the one she'd offered Naruto.

Naruto asked Sakura where she wanted to eat, and Sasuke was pleased to see that she flat-out refused to eat at Ichiraku's.

They ended up at a nice chicken restaurant, Naruto pouting profusely.

"Oh, grow up!" Sakura told him as they ordered their food.

"I should've known this was how it was going to be once the bastard came back," Naruto muttered. "You two always did gang up on me."

Sakura threw Sasuke a twinkling smile and reached over to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"We can go get ramen tomorrow." She told him.

"Count me out." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his water. Sakura laughed, the sound high and clear, like bells.

"Now, Uchiha-san, let us compromise yes?" she said.

"Next time, let's go to a club!" Naruto said excitedly. "Now that Sasuke is back, I have a wing man."

Sakura laughed again and Sasuke snorted.

"The plan is flawed for many reasons," she started, in between her giggles. "First, Sasuke wouldn't be your wingman, it would automatically be the other way around," Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned. "Second, you forget Hinata's my best friend. Third, you can't handle your liquor."

"I rather eat the ramen," said Sasuke simply.

"The ladies won't flock to him anymore!" Naruto said hurriedly. "He's got the mismatched eyes, it's really quite creepy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok, I think he looks cool," said Sakura, nudging Sasuke in the shoulder. "Everyone needs to have a 'thing' that sets them apart. Like my hair."

"I thought his thing was the cockatoo hair." Naruto muttered. Sakura disappeared behind another fit of giggles.

"Shut up and eat your chicken." Said Sasuke tersely. Naruto frowned and shoved food into his mouth. Sasuke sat back contentedly and listened to Sakura's voice chide Naruto for talking with his mouth full, and for the first time felt truly at peace.

* * *

"She still loves you."

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto, who looked like he'd just started talking about the weather. They were in Amegakure, on a simple assassination mission. It had been completed effortlessly and they were currently celebrating their success in a local bar, cups of sake in front of them.

"What?"

"Sakura. She still loves you."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just thought I'd tell you."

Sasuke sighed, and downed his glass before pouring himself another one.

"You love her too."

" _Where_ is this coming from?"

Naruto shrugged and turned to look outside the window they were sitting next to. True to its name, it was raining in Ame. They were both dressed in all black, cloaks pulled tight to hide the swirling black ANBU tattoos on their shoulders. He was used to it by now, but he still thought it weird to see Naruto in anything but orange.

"I'm just stating facts," Said Naruto nonchalantly. "I'm also trying to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I don't get it. She loves you. You love her. So, what's the problem?"

"How do you know what I feel?"

"Oh please," snapped Naruto, running a hand through his unruly hair. It had grown in the last few years and from a distance, he was the spitting image of his father. Sasuke distractedly wondered if the same could be said for himself. He doubted it, he'd taken after his mother after all. "The entire village knows. Kakashi's ninja-dogs know. My _toads_ know. They were asking if you'd made a move yet. The only person who has zero idea is Sakura herself and that's because she's particularly blind wherever you're involved."

Sasuke didn't reply and continued to sip his drink. Naruto rallied on.

"I'm saying, you should just make a move. She's been way too patient with you. She's real popular you know? She's got this flock of fanboy interns following her around at the hospital. And a little birdie told me that the captain of squad six asked her out."

"What?" Sasuke suddenly stopped listening to the soothing sound of the rain. Naruto grinned.

"It's true. You know the guy – tall, scary, doesn't talk much? He's exactly Sakura's type. You should make a move while you're still her priority."

Sasuke grunted.

"I don't care." He said. Naruto gave a short, disbelieving laugh and Sasuke glared at him. Had Naruto been any other man, he would have cowered in fear, but the blonde merely smiled and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm just saying," He said before waving the waitress over for their bill. "Don't let her go. You'll regret it if you do."

* * *

"Is it bad?" he asked tentatively.

Sakura sighed as she picked up her clipboard to make notes.

"Luckily, we caught it before it got worse," she said. "If you'd come any later to see me, the poison would have taken over and it would have been too late," She grinned at his expression. "This is exactly why I force you guys to come for a check-up every time you're back in the village. This is what you get for skipping out on yours."

Sasuke scowled before reaching for his shirt and putting it back on. Sakura produced a small needle and he watched it as he filled it with a pale-yellow liquid.

"Arm," she said and he stuck his out for her. He watched as she injected the needle into a vein in his arm. "There! You're almost as good as new. You'll get a bit clammy in the next twenty-four hours but that's just the antidote working. If the fever persists for more than a day, just tell me."

He nodded and got up. He stared at her ask she threw the needle away, and made a few more notes. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"You can go home." She said, a light smile on her face.

"When will you be done?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pocket. Sakura checked her watch and scrunched up her face.

"In about an hour or two? You don't have to wait."

"I don't mind. We'll head back together. I'll wait in your office."

"If I know you're there, I'll want to be done soon," She joked and he smiled slightly. They left the room together. "I have to go downstairs to Emergency."

"It's fine, I don't mind." He told her. She nodded and walked away and he stared at her back as she disappeared down the stairs.

He made his way down the familiar hallway and unlocked her office. He walked over to her bookshelf and while perusing, found some books on the human eye. Grabbing one in random, he took his usual seat by the window and began to read.

It felt like no time had passed when Sakura reappeared, the front of her lab-coat bloody. Sasuke looked up as she entered.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," she joked. "A botched genin mission. They ranked it wrong. I thought those days were behind us, honestly."

Sasuke smirked at the memory of their old team, the memory of heavy mist in the air, of giant swords swinging wildly, of Sakura's tear-streaked face hovering above his.

"How's the kid?"

"She'll live. You ready to go? Did you eat?" She suddenly noticed the book in his hand. "What's that?" He held it up.

"I didn't know you read so much on the eye."

She took off her lab-coat and picked up her bag. Sasuke followed her as they headed out of her office. She dropped her lab-coat in a nearby bin to get it cleaned.

"I have to, now that I have you," she said. "Not that these books help, you have perfect vision."

"Can I keep this?"

"Feel free."

They left the hospital together. The streets were still bustling, despite it being late evening. The sun was just setting, giving the sky a beautiful purple glow. Sakura breathed in the fresh air.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair," she said absentmindedly patting her bun. "What do you think?"

He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever is convenient for you," He said. She giggled and he eyed her. "What?"

"There was a rumour when we were in the academy," she said. "That you liked girls with long hair."

He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Not true," he said. "I don't care either way."

"I know that now!" she said. "I'll cut it off, it's more convenient for work. But I wonder where that rumour came from."

"Probably something Ino cooked up just because she wanted to grow her hair out."

"Don't be mean."

"Hn."

"Where do you want to eat?" Sakura looked around the busy streets. "The village is preparing for the summer festival that's happening in a few weeks. Everywhere will be busy."

"Let's just go home," he said, realising that Sakura was right. "I'm tired."

"Oh, I forgot. You probably won't be in the best shape today and tomorrow. Alright then, let's just go home. I think we have enough for me to make something." He nodded. He had to grab Sakura's hand so as not to lose her in the crowd. Together, they made their way out of the busy village centre, and in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently outside the house, the soft material of the yukata was unfamiliar and uncomfortable and he was already beginning to sweat in the summer heat.

"Are you done yet?" he asked loudly. Sakura's voice rang out from inside, but Sasuke couldn't make out what she was saying. He heard her before she saw her and she ran out, waving her hands.

"I'm done, I'm done," she panted, fingering the ends of her short hair. Her yukata was a dark red with a solid geometric pattern, and she had on a white _obi._ "Took ages to tie this thing up. How do I look?"

"Fantastic," replied Sasuke wryly and Sakura scowled.

"We're a bit old to wear the fun yukata now," she said reproachfully. "I can still fit into the one I wore as a teenager," She eyed him then. "But I doubt you've owned a fun yukata, Sasuke. Your entire closet is the same color." She gave his practical dark blue garb a disapproving look.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

They walked slowly into the village, with Sakura counting the fireflies she saw on the way.

"Is Naruto coming?" she asked as they approached the festival. Sasuke nodded.

"There he is," he said, motioning in front of them. "Apparently, he isn't too old yet for fun yukata."

Naruto's blindingly orange get-up could be seen from miles away. He ran up to them, Hinata Hyuuga following close behind.

"Sakura! Sasuke, planning on becoming one with the shadows, are we?"

Sasuke scowled. Hinata smiled at him and he nodded back. He wondered how the Hyuuga put up with the boisterous blonde. Sasuke quite liked Hinata, she was intelligent, skilled, and quiet. Three things Sasuke approved of.

"I know! I already told him off," Sakura was joking beside him, as she poked him in the ribs. Sasuke only grunted in response.

"What do you think? My first bon-odori as the Hokage! I think it's going down quite well." Sakura nodded.

"We got good weather too," she said smiling.

"I need to go make nice with this delegate from Kumo. You know Darui is the new Raikage right? It doesn't matter how good our relations with them are, they still scare me."

Without waiting for their reply, Naruto had bounded off, Hinata trailing quickly behind him after exchanging a quick greeting with Sakura.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke shrugged and looked around. "You didn't go last year, did you?"

"Mission." Sasuke replied.

"Shall we meet up with everyone else? Ino said her and Shikamaru will be at the yakisoba stand."

"If you want." Said Sasuke. Sakura frowned.

"Yes, but what do _you_ want?" Sasuke stared at her, surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, and rubbed her temple.

"You never tell me what you want," She said quietly. "You always go along with whatever we do and say. I asked you if I should cut my hair, you tell me to do what I want. I asked which yukata I should wear tonight, you told me that it was up to me. You know you have an opinion, right?"

"Those are your choices to make."

" _Yes_ , but I want to hear what you think. We're partners, aren't we? I can never tell with you. Are you happy? Is this the life you wanted? Did you only agree to be with me because I asked you to?"

Sasuke stared at her then, partially in disbelief.

"You're being ridiculous," he scoffed. Her frown deepened. They stood there, on the edge of the festival.

"Maybe I am," she said quietly. "But I don't know with you anymore."

"Sakura," he said quietly. "I don't do things I don't like." Her eyes were reflecting the lanterns, the color of the yukata bringing out the hues of her hair. She looked younger then, and in that moment, he could pretend that they were still thirteen, still innocent, that his hands were clean of bloodshed and war.

"Are you happy?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Sasuke sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes," he said earnestly, at last. "I was happy since a long time ago. This… _you_ , it's more than I can ever ask for. I have everything I will ever need, and nothing else matters." She smiled then, her face clearing of any worry. She moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck, in his hair, pulling him down toward her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. She smelled of coconut shampoo and fresh laundry and he wrapped his hands around her in reflex.

She didn't let go for a long time, but when she pulled away, he grabbed her chin and planted a light kiss on her lips. She tasted like onigiri and watermelons.

When he pulled away, her smile was brighter than he'd ever seen before. He cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"For the record," he said quietly. "I prefer your hair short, it suits your face shape more. You ended up picking the yukata I liked best, so everything worked out. And," she was staring at him in mild shock and he allowed himself a small grin. "You forget that _I agreed_ to be with you. I think that counts for something." He let go of her face then, and stroked her head. "After all this time, you're still so _annoying_."

She was grinning now, ear to ear, and Sasuke found himself mirroring her smile with his own.

"And no, I don't want to meet up with everyone else. Let's just look around for a little bit and then go home."

Sakura nodded and let go of his neck and intertwined her fingers with his. The walked through the lit-up streets, eyeing the various stalls.

"We forgot to tell Naruto the news," Sakura said suddenly.

"We can tell him tomorrow." Muttered Sasuke.

"You think he'll be happy?"

"He'll want to head the planning committee."

Sakura groaned, and Sasuke smirked.

"You just want to elope and tell him after?"

"Deal."

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : You have no idea how hard it is to write post-Shippuuden Sasuke. He's not quite pre-Shippuuden Sasuke and he's obviously not Shippuuden Sasuke. I hope I got it right... he's so hard to write. I always imagine him to be at peace, talk more, joke more, but at the same time still be quiet. Kid Sasuke was quite chatty and friendly (it's the reason all the girls liked him after all). He's not introverted by nature, he's got his opinions. It's only because of the burden he's had to carry that he's forced to be withdrawn. I always imagine that some of his old personality comes through post-canon. But at the same time… he's still quiet? You can't erase tragedy completely.

I'm rambling now. I hope this was enjoyable. I really need to be creative with other characters instead of writing post-canon SasuSaku oneshots based on the same premise. But I really wanted to give it a shot from Sasuke's side. He's such a challenge, I love it.


End file.
